<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unheard Pleas by KaThea000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861107">Unheard Pleas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaThea000/pseuds/KaThea000'>KaThea000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TERA (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaThea000/pseuds/KaThea000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coping with Elleon’s serious injury is difficult for both Jelena and Leander.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unheard Pleas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The private room of the Allemantheian hospital was dimly lit by the setting sun. The sombre atmosphere was slowly rocking Jelena to sleep, as she slumped lower and lower on the chair beside the bed. No matter how much tension she felt, the last sleepless night was taking its toll.</p><p>The fight with Killian two days ago, followed by carrying Elleon's motionless body, had been the last physical exertion she had gone through. The following exhaustion was purely emotional. The Federation’s greatest hero lay in bed beside her, and none of the best Allemantheian doctors and healers were able to guarantee a certain future for him. </p><p>She had not been able to sleep since he had sustained the grave injury. But the exhaustion was getting to her and she found herself closing her eyes while absurd images flickered on her mind as she was nearing the gates of slumber.</p><p>A knock on the door woke her up from her half-sleep. A messenger’s head peeked inside to inform her: “Leander is here.”</p><p>Jelena had been expecting his arrival – and dreading it. She knew how attached Leander was to his brother. And she had no good news to give him. Elleon's state had not improved since they had sent a messenger for Leander.</p><p>She got up, dragged down by the weight of the conversation she was about to have. As soon as she opened the door, she saw the younger Kubel brother rushing through the corridor, walking as fast as he could while keeping his elven dignity. His desperate eyes transfixed on her. A few long steps brought him right next to her. </p><p>He was out of his mind with worry, breathing rapidly, and without greeting her, he exclaimed: "Where is he? I need to see him!” His eyes were frantically searching her face for any clues.</p><p>The castanic raised her arms and gestured at him to pause. “You… You need to calm down,” she urged him, her own voice raspy. “He's in the next room. But he's still… He hasn't woken up yet…” </p><p>Leander’s eyes filled with pain. Jelena turned around and slowly pushed the door open, revealing a small hospital room with only one bed, housing a person they both held close to their heart.</p><p>Jelena walked inside first. She stopped by the bed and looked back at the younger Kubel brother.</p><p>Leander entered the room slowly, afraid of what he’d see. It seemed as though he forgot to breathe. He kneeled by the bed where his dear brother lied unmoving, and outstretched a shaking hand to lift up the blanket. He flinched at the sight of bandages covering Elleon’s upper body. Blood had soaked through in some places, creating small brown spots on the white fabric. </p><p>Leander turned to Jelena with pleading eyes. “Is he gonna make it?” he asked.</p><p>Jelena looked down. She didn't answer immediately. She wished she could reassure him, and herself, but she couldn’t say anything for sure without lying. </p><p>Leander clutched the bedsheets, and his face contorted into an image of desperation. Jelena looked him in the eyes and tried to crack a smile. “Of course he’ll be okay… It's Elleon,” she said.</p><p>Leander’s grasp on the bedsheets loosened. His head slumped and his shoulders sagged. He looked devastated. Jelena made a step towards him and she was about to start comforting him, when he spoke. </p><p>“Why…”</p><p>She stopped in her tracks and held her breath, waiting.</p><p>“Why…” Leander’s face twisted in anger and pain. “Why does he have to sacrifice himself for others?”</p><p>Jelena was taken off guard by his question. But it didn’t take her long to figure out the answer. “People need him,” she said.</p><p>“I don't care!” He slammed his fist on the bed. He looked wistfully at Elleon. “I just want him to be with me… I… I can’t lose him…”</p><p>Jelena was taken aback by his selfishness, by his childish tantrum. “You can’t claim him for yourself. Elleon is the hero of the whole world. If he hadn’t risked his life… we might not even be here today.”</p><p>Leander’s expression softened. He hung his head and whispered: “I know… but sometimes… I wish he wasn’t a hero at all…”</p><p>Jelena sighed. She didn't know how to respond; she couldn't imagine Elleon as anything other than a hero. ‘<em> And honestly he would probably be terrible at anything else </em>’ she thought with a slight smile, even though the subject of her teasing could not hear her.</p><p>She tried to cheer up Leander. “He’ll be fine…” she reassured him. “So far I haven't seen anything Elleon couldn't shake off.”</p><p>Leander didn’t answer. With a sad expression, he watched Elleon's sleeping face. He stayed silent. </p><p>“I will leave you alone with him for a while, if you want…” Jelena said, walking backwards from the room. “I totally need to stretch my legs, been sitting here all day.” </p><p>Leander did not move or react, his eyes still fixed on his brother. Jelena left the room and quietly closed the door. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>